Rewrite ${(6^{-9})(6^{-11})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-9})(6^{-11}) = 6^{-9-11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-9})(6^{-11})} = 6^{-20}} $